Pretty Sailor Moon
by TheGamerHieikuYoko
Summary: Serena is down and almost broken as the Inner Scouts and Darien tear into her again. Somehow she finds herself leaning on Amara for help and armed with a new power given to her from a mysterious lady in her dream. "The Future is not always set in stone it is always changing do to the decisions that we make even the smallest choice could change the course of the future." This is AU
1. Chapter 1

Amara had had enough she couldn't take it anymore couldn't they all see how broken Serena was and they were all just making it worse. She glanced at the other three Outer Scouts. She conveyed in her eyes her want to help Serena so bad it was hurting her heart. She got a nod from Trista and Hotaru. She looked at Michelle and saw only acceptance and encouragement. Amara turned back to the others who were once again tearing down Serena.

She walked to Serena and took the other girl in her arms. She really hoped that Serena didn't reject her.

"If you don't want Serena, Darien, I'll gladly take her and treasure her."

With that they were all shocked when Amara kissed Serena.

Serena was blushing so hard her eyes closed but she didn't fight Amara. She felt the older girls tongue slip into her mouth and froze for a second clinging to the older girls chest. She then hesitantly kissed back a bit before the kiss was over. She could see Amara looked very pleased with herself. She quickly buried her head in the other girls chest.

The Inner Scouts and Darien were shocked. Rini and Hotaru looked interested and confused at the same time.

"Serena is trying her best and has greatly improved in the short time that we outer scouts have known her. Why you all can't see that is beyond me." Amara stated coldly. "Come on, Serena you're staying at my place tonight."

"Ah, but..."

"You can call your folks from the car." Amara replied. "Hotaru, grab Rini. Michelle grab Luna we're leaving."

Hotaru pulled her friend along not giving her a chance to turn back and go with anyone else. She noted that the girl seemed in shock she was herself. Michelle had grabbed Luna and she and Setsuna were following. They all got into Amara's convertible. Amara and Serena in the front Michelle, Trista, Hotaru, Rini and Luna in the back.

Serena fideled with Amara's top of the line cell phone in the car as the older girl drove.

"I changed my mind!" Amara snapped grabbed the phone she tossed it Trista. "You call her parents."

Serena was still blushing. Her mind was still trying to register what had just happened. She'd kissed Amara. Or rather Amara had kissed her and she'd kissed back. But why had she done that? That hadn't been her first kiss Tuxedo Mask had kissed her before. Serena drew from her knowledge of both kisses and made a conclusion. Even if Amara had been taking it easy on her she was still one hell of a kisser. Serena blushed worse at her own thought. She'd never pictured herself as being gay before. She glanced at Amara then down at her hands in her lap.

"Yes, we have Rini as well." Trista was saying. "Serena is just feeling really down since the break up with Darien and all of the others turning their back on her...yes, ma'am we'll make sure all three of them eat. Thank you, ma'am." Trista hung up and handed Amara back the cell phone. She was quiet for a moment. "You told your parents about me?" Serena blinked back at her. " She said, '_Oh, you're Serena's university friend that's studying physics.' _I didn't think you would tell your family about me."

"Of course you're my friend." Serena replied, "I told them about Hotaru, Amara and Michelle too. My little brother Sammy keeps pestering me to bring Amara home so he can meet his racing hero."

Amara smiled at that.

"I'll have to come home with you soon then." Amara replied, "I'd like to meet your family."

They all watched Serena bypass brick red altogether in her blush.

"So does pizza sound good?" Amara finally asked after a long silence. "I don't think any of us feel like cooking tonight. We'll need ice cream too and soda."

Not for the first time Amara wished she could drink. Well, she could and had but it always seemed to lead to trouble like her parents, aunt and uncle finding out she and Michelle had slept together as in they'd walked in on the act. She could get quite handsy when she was drunk and she didn't want that to push Serena into a corner right now and she knew that she'd go after Serena because she'd had feelings for Serena since they'd first met. Even before she'd seen her as Sailor Moon or found out that she was the Moon Princess.

So they got pizzas, ice cream and soda and had a slumber party on the floor of Amara, Michelle and Trista's apartment where they lived with Hotaru. They camped out in the living room the next day was Saturday anyway so they stayed up and partied all night or rather sat around talking and laughing. Being only ten Rini fell asleep first clinging to Luna-P. Hotaru being 13 fell asleep second.

"Don't listen to a thing the others say, Serena." Amara said putting her arm around her. Serena looked up at her blushing slightly.

"yes, please don't." Michelle agreed. "We can all see how hard you've been working."

"Like Amara said, it's a mystery as to why they can't see it." Trista agreed.

They all noticed that their princess was on the verge of tears and this pissed Amara off.

"I'm sorry." Serena sniffled rubbing her eyes. "But they didn't start the fight tonight." the girls were shocked. "I did." tears came out of her eyes. "I saw Darien kissing another girl today...I don't think he's ever been serious about me. That he's only acting like it because of the future we saw and Rini."

She reached over and tucked the blankets carefully back around Rini who'd kicked them off.

"I ...confronted him and he laughed in my face..." Serena was shaking now. Amara held her while trying to hold in her own temper. "Said I was just a little brat who needed to mind her own business. "

Amara couldn't stop herself the next thing she knew her tongue was sliding gently into Serena's mouth. She kissed her slowly and gently. Again when Serena began to respond she pulled away.

"I would never treat you like a kid, Serena." Amara held her resting her head on Serena's. "I would never treat you like they do."

Amara laid them both down in her sleeping bag and held Serena close again she noted how Serena wasn't fighting against her or rejecting her in anyway. As Trista turned out all the lights Amara noticed how her 5'11" seemed to tower over Serena's 5'4" and not only that but Serena seemed so small in her arms as well. So fragile. She had to protect her from everything but then how did she protect Serena from herself?

* * *

On Sunday night Serena clung to Amara as she had a strange dream. A woman in a Sailor outfit with Serenity's hair floated in front of her.

"Who are you?"

_"That is not important." _the woman said. _"What is important is the power inside you." _

"I don't have any power." Serena said, miserably.

_"You have more than you can imagine." _the woman replied. _"And it is time we show everyone. Time will reset back to when you first became a Scout..." _

"NO!" Serena cried. "I don't want to lose Amara!" she blushed like mad. "and Michelle, and Hotaru and Trista or Rini."

_"You needn't worry they will still be with you. All your scouts will." _

"I'd rather a new set of Scouts."

_"This can be done, Serena-dear."_ the woman said, but looked a little worried. _"But the Inner Scouts will still remember. They will lose their powers but they will keep their memory." _

"How can Darien be my soul mate?" Serena suddenly sobbed. This woman looked like her so maybe she would know.

_"Who ever said he was?" _

"We went to the future we saw it!"

_"Ask Sailor Pluto the Future is not always set in stone it is always changing do to the decisions that we make even the smallest choice could change the course of the future." _The woman touched Serena's compact and a white/silver light filled it. _"you are now reset. Rini is back in her time and she will not remember this one." _

* * *

Serena woke with a start in Amara's arms. The clock said it was only about five in the morning. She'd startled the other girl awake. Serena tilted her head back to see Amara smiling at her with soft, kind eyes. Her heart ached. She began shaking as she tilted her head back and offered Amara her open mouth. Amara accepted and claimed her lips in a soft gentle kiss.

"I had a strange dream." Serena admitted when it was over and they were just laying there with Serena draped over Amara's chest. " A woman who looked like me only with Serenity's hair and a different Sailor uniform said I had more power than I could imagine and that it was time to show everyone. She also said that I can get new Inner Scouts and that Darien isn't my Soulmate even though we saw it because the future is always changing and nothing is set in stone. She said that today will return to the first time I received my brooch and became Sailor Moon."

"That's all very interesting." Amara said absently rubbing her hand up and down Serena's arm. "Luna, is it true? We can get new Inner Scouts?"

"It is." Luna said, nodding. "Call a meeting today after school and I'll teach you how but it maybe awhile before we find these new girls and then they must train their powers."

"Maybe...I could somehow give the others a chance..." Serena sighed. "Maybe I can bind their powers a bit teach them what it feels like to feel weak and helpless during battle."

"You should never feel like that." Amara replied. "I am at your side."

Serena gave her a smile.

" A binding is possible too. You need to call the meeting of the Scouts only. Not Darien." Luna replied.

"I don't want to see him." she sighed.

**You've slept in a bed. All status conditions, HP, and MP are restored. **

Serena's scream woke the whole apartment and left Amara sitting up and rubbing her ears. Trista, Michelle, and Hotaru burst into the room pens at the ready. Amara had grabbed hers off the nightstand but her ears were ringing as she looked around trying to find the threat.

After getting Serena, somewhat, calmed down they asked her what was going on.

"Can't you see it?" Serena asked. "The pink screen with the golden star back ground floating in front of me?"

"No." Amara said, carefully. "could this power be the one the woman in your dream told you that you now had?"

"i guess." Serena said, and that seemed to snap her back to being calm. "Okay, if that's true then this should actually just help me get stronger. It shouldn't hurt me at all."

The girls all sighed in relief putting their pens in their pockets.

"I have heard of a power like this." Luna said, "Yes, I believe it's called Gamer and it was used to train the Sailor Soldiers of the past in our Solar System. Queen Serenity did not think that your group would need it so she didn't use it on them."

"She was obviously wrong." Hotaru yawned.

"I agree with you." Luna nodded. "We can work with this. Serena, you can make your chosen scouts stronger with this. say Team."

"Team." A screen shot up in front of her. "Oh, it's a list of the Scouts and look here it's a reserve list. But it says all of them are inactive. Why?"

"HEY!" everyone looked at Amara who was looking for her pen. "It's gone!"

The others concluded theirs were too as they could not find them. Amara's cell began ringing. She answered it.

"Who is this and why are you calling at 5: 20 in the morning?"

_"It's Rei Hino." _They heard the voice from the other side of the phone say it was on speaker. _"I've been Fire Divining and my Pen was in my hand all of a sudden it vanished. " _

"I don't know how you got this number but we're all in the same boat over here." Michelle said. "Amara, Trista, Hotaru's and mine have vanished as well. But Serena still has her brooch."

_"As if that makes me feel better." _

"I can and will hang up on you." Amara snapped.

They heard Rei clear her throat then heard a scream.

_"Ah..." _a few minutes later Rei was talking again. _"Ami, Lita and Mina just woke up their pens are gone too and so are the communicators that's why I'm calling your cell I couldn't remember Michelle's number." _

"We don't know what is going on either." Trista said.

"A meeting." Serena said, and the other side of the line went silent. "We'll meet today after school. Rei is it okay if we come to temple?"

_"Yeah." _Rei replied. _"Is Rini still around?" _

"No she's gone too." Hotaru finally spoke. "I woke up and she was just gone Luna-P too."

_"Then yeah a meeting after school should be fine." _Rei repeated. _"Oh, Serena Ami says to remind you that you have an English test today..." _

"I'm going to kill you!" Amara raged at the phone as Serena screamed once again panicked. Amara wasn't the only one rubbing her ears. "We just got her calm!"

_"Sorry." _Rei said, sounding smug and not like she meant it at all.

Amara hung up on Rei.

"I'm changing my number." She declared getting amused grins from the others. "Serena, calm down and add us so we can get our pens back."

"But if you show up with pens and the others don't have theirs then they'll think something is suspicious and that we were lying to them." Serena reasoned.

**For coming up with a valid argument, 1 int and 1 Wis.**

"True." Hotaru nodded. "Okay, we can wait until the temple then."

The others agreed.

* * *

they were soon all up and dressed and fed and Amara was driving Serena to school the others had gone in Trista's car.


	2. Chapter 2

they were soon all up and dressed and fed and Amara was driving Serena to school the others had gone in Trista's car.

"Thank you, Amara I appreciate all of this." Serena said, as they parked in front of her school. People were staring.

Amara was of course dressed like a guy so a lot of people were talking. She opened Serena's door for her and Serena got out. Amara shut the door.

"Have a good day, Serena." With that Amara brushed a kiss over Serena's lips.

"Y-You too." Serena said, blushing.

"I'll pick you up after school so wait here for me." Amara told her.

"Got it, Ten-kun." she said, and blushed a bit.

But Amara smiled at her and got back in the car. If she didn't hurry she'd be late for her own class.

Serena headed for the school gate where Mina, Lita and Ami were waiting for her.

"You kissed Tenou-san in public?!" Mina squealed.

"I know." Serena blushed. "I don't know what's going on with me anymore."

The girls heard the depression and confusion in Serena's voice. They could tell she was beyond confused about what was going on with Amara.

"Did you like it?" Ami asked and they could all hear her interest as they walked toward the school. "I mean, ...that is to say...I've thought about it..."

"Lets just say Ten-kun is way better kisser than Darien." Serena replied and grinned wickedly at them.

Mina squealed again and hugged her back tight under her chin she got a protest from inside.

"Oh, right we should leave Luna and Artemis out here." Serena said, "I brought her along."

So Mina and Serena released the cats and the girls quickly went inside.

"So Tenou-san is better than Darien?" Lita repeated in thought. "Is Tenou-San aggressive. I mean I think Tenou-san would be the type to take control and be possessive."

"I can already tell that Ten-kun is possessive." Serena replied after changing her shoes. This felt normal talking to the girls like this. "But Ten-kun isn't aggressive. Ten-kun's kisses are gentle and slow and soft..."

Serena was blushing just thinking about Amara kissing her.

Mina was almost drooling.

"If only a guy would kiss me like that." she sighed.

Of course the girls knew that Amara wasn't a guy but that didn't seem to matter among them.

* * *

It was Serena's last class of the day English and she was stressing out big time. Lita didn't seem to be doing much better but Mina was taking the test with full confidence. That wasn't fair Mina had lived in England she knew how speak English. Serena focused on her test wishing for her Transformation Pen she always felt better taking a test with it. She focused on the few pointers that Trista had given her before she'd left the house.

As she read the questions through she realized that she knew the answer to one and quickly wrote it in. A few more questions down she saw another questions she knew the answer to. Trista had been right this was the best method. Half way through the class she had a third of the page done.

**English-1**

**Test TAking-1 **

She frowned at the top question again. She knew the answer but she couldn't think of it. She thought as hard as she could and it came to her she quickly wrote it down.

She at least attempted the rest of the questions even if she got them all wrong her teacher would clearly see that she was trying after all Serena had answered a lot more questions this time. She'd only been able to get five right on her last test so while she was going to get a bad grade it would reflect that she had been studying. When time was called she handed in her test. They were free to talk quietly.

"How'd you do?" Lita asked, Serena.

"I think I got about a third of the questions correct." Serena said, shocking Lita and Mina. "I've been studying hard lately but it just doesn't really sink in. I wish Ami could see that I'm trying but she just refuses to acknowledge it."

Mina and Lita shared a look. They hadn't seen that Serena was doing better and they were in the same class as her. When tests came back it was clear that Serena had tried and gotten the exact amount of questions right as she had said. Molly and Melvin congratulated her and Lita hit her a little too hard on the back.

**You've lost 10 HP **

Serena tried not to frown at Lita she was sure the girl hadn't meant to hurt her like that but she was also sure she was going to have a bruise on her back as well. In the hall they met Ami.

"Well, hand it over." Ami demanded hand out. People stared at her in shock and disgust. "Now, Serena."

Serena gave her test paper and had to listen to Ami tear into her about her bad grades and how she wasn't trying. Serena snatched her paper and ran off only stopping to change her shoes. Then she was off running towards the gates. When Amara arrived she threw herself on the older girl and cried. Amara held her and glared at Mina, Lita and Ami. Hotaru got out of the car and hugged Serena as well. Serena wrapped an arm around Hotaru.

"What's wrong Serena?" The 13 year old girl wondered.

Serena showed them her test.

"Well, it's not good but didn't you say you only got five right on your last test?" Hotaru asked, Serena nodded. "Then this is a lot better why are crying about that?"

"I'm not." Serena sniffled. "I'm crying because Ami yelled at me over how bad the grade was."

Again Hotaru and Amara glared at Ami.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Amara said, helping her into the car. Hotaru got in the back. "We've gotta get going."

Just like that they were off leaving Mina, Lita and Ami to take the bus. Amara wouldn't have given them a ride anyway not after the way they'd been treating her lovely Serena.

"Sorry, to tag along like this when I know you two want to be alone." Hotaru laughed nervously. "But Trista had to stay over and Michelle had to talk to her agent."

"It's okay." Serena said, sniffling.

* * *

"So what are we going to do?!" Rei demanded. "YOU STOPPED FOR ICE CREAM!"

Amara, Hotaru and Serena were sure enough eating ice cream and were the last ones to arrive.

"Serena was upset." Hotaru replied.

"And I've got a plan." Serena huffed the Inners looked at her doubtfully. "Okay, Team Menu." Serena said, the brooch on her chest released the screen in front of her but no one else could see it. "Okay, so I activate Sailor's Pluto, Neptune, Uranus and Saturn."

"That's right." Luna said, from Serena's shoulder. She managed to get a few licks of Serena's cone.

Serena pressed Active Duty for those four and they caught their pens.

"Well, come back old friend." Amara said, "Ah! I'm seeing a screen now like you, Serena. Mine is Navy blue though with little Uranus Symbols in the background. "

"Ah, mine is dark teal with Neptune symbols in the background." Michelle said.

"Mine is black with little Pluto symbols in the background." Trista said, a little amused.

"Mine is a dark blue-violet with Saturn symbols." Hotaru said.

"What _are _you talking about?" Rei bellowed. "and what about _Activating _us."

"Luna, the binding spell." Serena said. She looked at the Inner Scouts. "Last night I had a dream. The lady in it helped me unlock hidden powers within myself. So I am now much stronger than I used to be. But it sort of reset everything in the timeline as well. We are back to the day when I became Sailor Moon for the first time. " The Inners were shocked and exchanged looks. "Now I will activate you but I'm going to restrict your powers a great deal." All of them looked mad. "I am your Princess but all you do is put me down and don't listen during battle so until you can do that and help me listen to me then you're on restriction. If you fail to follow the rules that I give you then I will deactivate you and activate one the reserves on my list."

"There are no reserves!" Mina laughed. "We're the Scouts."

"yes there are reserves." Artemis said, not liking his princesses words he knew what this meant. "Serena is not lying."

Luna told Serena what to say.

"I, Serena Tsukino Princess of the Moon, do hereby bind the powers of my protectors Sailor Mercury, Sailor Mars, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus." She hated doing this but a look at Amara said that she was doing the right thing. "They will be bound forthwith until they meet the following conditions..." she named the conditions. "If they fail to meet these conditions then they shall have their powers as Scouts removed and will be in active. So that I say so that the power within me make it be!"

A silver light shone bright as she activated the Inner scouts on conditioned duty. They caught their pens.

"Hey! Why don't we get screens?" Lita wondered.

"You no longer have access to your full powers." Luna replied. "Now this meeting is over."

"OVER?!" Rei bellowed. "She restricted our powers how are we supposed to fight now?!"

"You weren't doing much fighting before." Trista replied. "The last several fights its been us and Serena. The rest of you, Darien and Rini just stood around doing nothing and sneering when she got hurt. We'll take over protection from here. You might want to train to see what you're powers are now."

Rei's yells followed them all the way back to the street.

"I'm taking Serena home." Amara told the others. "We'll leave first."

"Thank you for your work." The three chorused.

"Thank you." Serena said, bowing to them.

Serena found herself leaning against Amara was the older girl drove her home. Amara wrapped and arm around her.

"I'm sure your parents will be happy with your test." Amara tried to comfort her.

"You don't know my parents." Serena sighed.

They drove for a long time in silence. Then Amara decided she had enough courage to ask.

"Serena, may I ask you out on date?" she watched Serena blush. "It's okay if you say no. I know you just broke up...never mind..."

"I...maybe at a later time." Serena said, quietly. "It's still too raw...but, ...maybe when it's not we could go out on a date..."

Amara smiled it wasn't a no just a 'Not yet' she could deal with that.

"Yeah, alright." she nodded. "I'll ask later then."

* * *

When they finally got to Serena's she let them in only to find that her mother, father and brother were already home. Serena cursed internally she'd thought Sammy had won a reward and that they would be out tonight.

"Oh, Serena, you're home." Ikuko smiled. "and who is this?"

"AH!" Sammy was up in a second almost bouncing in place.

"Mama, Daddy, Annoying little brat." Serena said, "This is my good friend Amara Tenou." she looked up at Amara. "Amara, this is Ikuko, Kenji and Sammy Tsukino."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Amara said bowing respectfully.

They all bowed back saying the same.

"Ah!" Sammy's eyes were shining. "You're my idol, Tenou-Sama."

"Why thank you."

Ikuko, Kenji and Sammy noticed that Amara hadn't removed her arm from around Serena's shoulders.

"Oh, you had a test today didn't you, Serena lets see it." Ikuko held out her hand.

Serena got depressed instantly and held out her test. Her mother went off the handle but Amara held her close. She saw anger and rage swirling in Amara's eyes.

"I'm sure if you took the time to look over the test properly you'll see that Serena did far better than she did last time." Amara said, keeping her voice light when she really wanted to hurt the woman for yelling at her princess. "Out of two hundred questions Serena was able to answer 1/3 of them. That is very good considering how she did last time. Our friend Trista has offered to help her study."

"I thought Ami was handling that?" Kenji replied with a frown.

"She was." Serena admitted, "But...I'm not..."

"Ami, Rei, Lita, Mina, and Darien have been bullying Serena." Amara stated firmly. "Always pointing out her flaws, running her down, telling her she's not good at anything, that she wont amount to anything. Just because Serena doesn't understand things the way they do, or do things the way the wand or learn as fast as them. In their eyes she can do nothing right. So we being myself, Hotaru, Michelle and Trista have decided that Serena may no longer spend time with them."

"I'm sure you're blowing this all out of proportion." Ikuko laughed. "Those girls are amazing."

Amara told the three of them a lot of what the Inners had been saying to Serena leaving out the Sailor stuff of course she also told about Darien's cheating on Serena.

"What is this about a Darien?" Kenji wondered. "We didn't know our daughter was dating anyone."

"I did." Sammy confessed. "That jerk! I'll wring his neck with my bare hands."

"I think I like you already, Tsukino-san." Amara smiled at Sammy making him blush and rub the back of his head.

Ikuko and Kenji shared a look.

"You know Sammy just became a National Honor Student and we were going out to dinner why don't you join us, Tenou-san." Ikuko said. "Serena, go get dressed and leave Luna here for once. I don't know why you're always carrying that cat around."

Serena ran upstairs and dropped her bag and Luna on her bed. She began looking around. Luna watched her.

"You want to look nice for Amara?" Luna asked, "Then wear that powder blue skirt."

"Ah, that's too short that's why I don't wear it." Serena said, but quickly got it and put it on. It fit just like the skirt from her uniform. "What shirt?" Serena frowned at her closet and began pulling shirts out. "Which one?"

"It's warm out how about that white v neck short sleeved shirt your mother bought you."

"Thanks, Luna, you're a lifesaver." Serena beamed and spun in front of the mirror. "I need a place to store my brooch."

**Inventory**

"Inventory."

A screen appeared full of empty slots. She put it inside along with her backpack.

"I'll have to tell the others about that." Serena beamed. "Hurry, get out the window and into Amara's car."

Luna smiled and chuckled but did as ordered.

* * *

Amara forced herself to hold in a moan when Serena came down the stairs. She looked amazing with those long legs on display, that skirt really set off her eyes, and the way that shirt fit. If Amara was a guy she'd have an erection. Serena looked wonderful.

Serena was soon sitting back in Amara's car.

"You should dress like this more often." Amara said. Then cleared her throat. "I mean ...you look great..."

"Thanks." Serena said, simply as she smiled at Amara.

"Yes, that's all good and well." Luna said from between them. "Flirt on your own time. Serena..."

"Ah, " Serena interrupted. "We'll talk tonight, Luna, right now it's all about Sammy and his Honor thingy."

Amara chuckled at that.


	3. Chapter 3

Amara chuckled at that.

The restaurant wasn't very fancy but it was nice. Amara was sure to sit next to Serena and actually enjoyed getting to know Serena's family though she wasn't to thrilled with how Ikuko favored Sammy over Serena because Sammy got the best grades. Actually it was clear to Amara that Ikuko and Kenji favored their son over their daughter in every way she wondered if Serena even noticed. As they were eating desert Serena suddenly stiffened.

**Sense-1 **

"Serena-dear what's wrong?" Kenji wondered.

"N-Nothing dad." Serena said. But they all frowned at her suddenly she spotted an excuse. "Darien."

Amara and the Tsukino's followed her line of sight. Sure enough there was Darien Shields with a collage girl on his arm. Serena looked away.

"You go on home, Serena." Sammy said.

Serena and Amara were shocked.

"It's okay." Sammy beamed. "You came to dinner for me and brought me Tenou-Sama. You even dressed up for me. I know you're happy for me so thank you."

Serena hugged Sammy and Amara lead Serena from the restaurant.

"There's a youma." Serena cried. "At the shopping district."

Amara took her at her word and sped to the Molly's mom's store. They were then running no one was around.

_"Moon Prism Power!" _

Serena transformed.

_"Uranus Planet Power!" _

Amara transformed when they arrived. Mars, Jupiter, Mercury and Venus were already fighting. Pluto, Sturan, and Neptune were getting up off of the ground.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Mars bellowed. "DO YOUR JOB!"

Sailor Moon dodged energy drained people. Suddenly an attack came to her. She raised her hand over her head with her wrists crossed making the 'I love you' sign.

"What are you doing?!" Mars demanded. Taking a classmate of Serena's down.

Sailor Moon began spinning.

_"Star ..." _Energy formed between her hands. She slowly lowered them to the front of her chest still spinning. She suddenly stopped and pushed her hands out straight in front of her palms out. _"SHOWER!" _

Golden stars shot from her hands and threw the youma.

**Star Shower-1 **

Without hesitating. Sailor Moon grabbed her tiara and her movement for it.

_"Moon Tiara..."_ She threw it with all of her might. _"MAGIC!" _

**Moon Tiara Magic-1**

The Youma Morga screamed and became Moon Dust. Sailor Moon caught her tiara and put it back on as she collapsed with her legs on either side of her. She was breathing hard.

"Great job, Sailor Moon!" Saturn praised running over. "That was so cool!"

"Very well done." Pluto agreed.

"That attack really helped." Neptune laughed.

"Amazing." Uranus praised supporting Sailor Moon as she pulled her to her feet. "Lets get you home."

"What was that?" Mercury demanded. "I've never seen it before."

"That is a very strong attack." Artemis said, "You need to get her home and into bed quickly."

"She will untransform soon." Luna informed. "That attack is a long forgotten move by previous Sailor Scouts. The figure in her dream must have showed it to her." she glared at the Inners. "I only caught the end of that fight but you all did a terrible job!"

"We can't use our attacks." Venus said, carefully watching her leader be lead away. "We tried. Moon please help us."

"She is in no position." Uranus said, "and she wont know how. I doubt she'll know how she pulled off Star Shower. I am sorry." She sighed. "I really am. I don't think she meant to leave you defenseless. "

"They aren't." Luna laughed, "They should have asked Artemis. He could tell them their new attacks."

* * *

Serena woke with a moan and sat up her body felt heavy.

**You've slept in a bed. All Status conditions, HP, and MP are restored.**

Serena suddenly felt much better she got up and stretched a bit. She blushed when she realized she was in her pink bunny pjs. She quickly got her school uniform on and grabbed her brooch out of the window and put it on her uniform.

"You're up early, Serena." Luna said, yawning and stretching. Serena looked at the clock. "5 o'clock. I don't know if I want this to be a habit for you."

Serena chuckled weakly.

"I passed out so I need to do my homework."

Serena was soon downstairs and doing her homework actually trying to study it was hard though.

**Studying-1 **

Okay it just became a little easier. She worked hard until six o'clock when she set tuna and cream in Luna's food dish. She snuck to the phone.

**Stealth-1 **

She knew Luna would stop her so she'd distracted her. She quickly picked up the phone and dialed Amara's number.

_"Who is this and how do you have this number?" _

_"Stop answering the phone like that!" _Trista's voice yelled. _"Hotaru, eat your fruit!" _

So they were having breakfast this early.

"It's Serena and you gave me this number." Serena said, and almost groaned when her mother came down the stairs giving her a sharp look. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for passing out on you last night. Thank you for bringing me home..."

Ikuko took the phone.

"Yes, Tenou-san, thank you so much." Ikuko said with sincerity. "We'll be keeping Serena home today so please come by later with all your friends to visit her." Ikuko listened she smiled at something. "Yes, of course."

_"Hotaru, I said eat your fruit!" _

Serena giggled into her hand Ikuko had held the phone away from her ear as requested and was glad she had. She handed the phone back to Serena.

"Amara?"

_"I'm here." _Amara sounded amused. _"Michelle made meat with breakfast this morning and Hotaru doesn't like eating her fruit when she gets to choose between the two. Trista, Hotaru and I can make it a little later tonight around six but Michelle has a recital." _

"That's okay, thanks for coming. I'm sure I'm fine." Serena said, "My blood sugar just got low or something. That's all I'm sure of it."

Ikuko cocked an eyebrow at that. She had heard that people fainted from low blood sugar. Maybe she should have Serena checked out. In fact didn't Serena actually have an appointment the next day to get her physical? She needed to check the calendar.

"Okay, I promise I'll rest for the day...no as soon as Daddy hears I'm staying home sick he'll take my games away but I'll have my manga..." Ikuko smiled at Serena's honest answer. "and I think I'll do some studying. I've got a math test on Friday...yeah, don't worry about it...I swear I'll be fine...Hotaru, please eat both the meat and your fruit it's healthier that way...Yeah, see you bye."

Serena hung up and faced Ikuko.

"I'm sorry, I know not to use the phone so early..."

"Today it is fine."

* * *

Serena was going out of her mind by the time Amara, Trista, and Hotaru arrived shutting her bedroom door behind them. Amara was holding Serena instantly as she sat beside the girl on the bed. She checked her forehead with a kiss to see if her Princess had a fever. Nothing. She noted Serena was blushing so brushed a quick kiss over Serena's lips only to pull away quickly annoyed when the door was opened. Sure enough the Inner Scouts were being showed in.

"No you all better behave." Ikuko scolded. "If I hear one raised voice the four of you are going home and wont be welcomed back. I'm only letting the four of you in because you have Serena's homework and I'm hoping what I heard isn't true." She was about to close the door. "SAMMY!"

Sure enough Sammy had burst into the room.

"Hey, Tenou-Sama..." Sammy beamed, his cheeks red. "AH!"

He dodged one of his sister's manga and fled the room. Ikuko shut the door shaking her head.

"Great the wrong sibling has a crush on me." Amara deadpanned.

Serena blushed and looked at her hands in her lap.

"What are you five doing here?" Trista demanded.

The three Outer Scouts were in protective positions close to Serena.

"I've got Serena's homework." Mina said, raising her hand. She then pulled it out of her bag and handed it to Hotaru.

"You skipped school." Ami stated.

"Mama made me stay home when Amara told her I collapsed on the way into the house for no reason." Serena talked to her lap. "I told Mama I was fine but she didn't believe me. I'm going to be late tomorrow too. " Ami opened her mouth. "I have to go for a physical and mama wants them to do a full blood work up. She wants to know what's going on. She's noticed that I'm a bit...off lately...tired a lot and all that...But I should be to school by lunch. I'll get my homework don't worry, Ami..."

Amara was seeing red again.

"Stop criticizing her." She growled. "I mean it."

They talked for awhile trying and almost failing a few times to keep it civil.

Michelle finally showed up around eight. Once again Sammy shot into the room.

"Tenou-Sama..." Sammy beamed, "AH!"

This time it was Serena's fist and a kick to his backside that had him leaving the room.

"and be glad I didn't have Lita literally throw you out!" Serena snapped. "you know better than to come here!" she shut the door and faced the room. She bowed deeply. "I apologize for my rude little brother."

The girls all sweatdropped.

"How old is he?" Hotaru wondered finger to her lips.

"10." Serena replied, then she had Hotaru's hand in hers. "He's a very sweet boy once you get past his rough exterior he's very caring and sensitive. He will make you a good boyfriend."

Serena was bawling. Why? Trista had hit her on the head. Michelle was holding Amara back from killing Trista and Hotaru just looked thoughtful. A little bit later they were sitting in awkward silence.

"So if we pull our money do we have enough for a pizza delivery?" Serena finally asked.

That seemed to break the ice. The answer was yes and they could get some soda from the store as well but they didn't have enough for ice cream for everyone. Amara and Michelle offered to pay but were ignored.

A very confused Kenji delivered the pizza to the door and was payed the money that he'd payed for the pizza. Moments later Mina and Lita returned with the soda. Seconds later Lita had Sammy off the ground by the back of his shirt.

"I just wanted to ask, Tenou-Sama if he's really racing in the Motorway Match this weekend!" Sammy cried, his feet kicking and his hands clawing at Lita's single hand that held him up.

"Yes, I will be." Amara replied, she pointed to herself. "and I'm a girl."

"But the Motocross Magazine said you were a guy." Sammy said going still and blinking.

"Does that make you hate me?" Amara wondered.

"Nope! I admire you even more!"

Serena's fist made contact and Sammy was sent flying out of the room by a very hard kick. Serena slammed the door this time. Everyone noticed the smug smirk on Amara's face and the blush on Serena's as she rejoined her on the bed. They ate pizza and drank soda at some point Serena fell asleep leaning against Amara.

"Darien is not cheating." Rei hissed later trying to keep her voice down so as to not wake Serena.

"Serena and I saw him at the restaurant last night with a uni woman." Amara said, "Big boobs, small everything else including brain. She thought he'd taken her to some high class place."

"You went out with Serena to a restaurant?" Mina giggled.

"No." Amara sighed. "She turned me down when I asked. We went with her parents and brother. Apparently he's on the National Honor Role or something. Serena wore this beautiful outfit too. A powder blue mini skirt with a white V neck top..."

Michelle was the one giggling now.

It was clear that Amara had it bad.

"Anyway, we saw Darien with her so he is cheating." Amara replied, "this was also why we were late to the fight."

The Inners didn't want to accept it but they knew they had to. Darien was cheating and Serena actually had a family that kept tabs on her.

"We need communicators." Ami finally said. "Luna and Artemis said they didn't have them meaning we have to wake Serena."

"Don't you dare." Amara hissed. "Star Shower took a lot out of her. She needs rest."

"But we need them." Ami insisted.

"Or you could all ask for cell phones." Trista said, "We got one for Hotaru."

* * *

Serena woke with a small moan. She was shocked to see that Hotaru was laying in front of her clinging to her in her sleep. She felt someone at her back holding her and knew it was Amara. Sure enough when she tilted her head the older captured her lips in a kiss. Serena managed to kiss Amara back a little quicker this time so got to enjoy the kiss more before it ended.

"We should get cleaning this place up." Amara said getting up.

Serena was shocked to see the full team on the floor of her room. She gave Amara a sad smile and managed to snag her uniform. She quickly went to the bathroom and changed. She then returned to help Amara clean up. After that they began waking the others.

"Come on get up." Serena hissed as she toed Mina the others were watching. Serena sighed. "Oh, look Takura-Sempai took his shirt off..."

Mina was up in a second looking around.

"That was mean!" Mina protested, but the others were laughing or giggling quietly.

Ami got right to the point.

Serena tried every command she could think of to get her screens to work.

"Oh, wait." She finally snapped and dove under her bed surfacing with a game manual. "Look at this. In this game here you have a screen that allows you to keep track of your gadgets and switch them out. So maybe Gadget screen."

Sure enough a screen popped up.

"and you guys say I'm stupid." she hummed. "Yep," she pulled out a pink cell phone with a crescent moon on the back. "Whoa, upgrade much?" she passed out the phones they were all their collars with their symbols on the back. "Ah!" she pulled the Transformation Pen out as well. "Hello, old friend. I missed you on that last test."

"Anything else in there?" Hotaru asked.

"No, it's empty now. Odd huh? Guess we really do start over. No Mercury computer no nothing."

"No computer?" Mercury looked about to cry.

"Because you bound them." Artemis explained. "Little by little their powers will return and they will get new items."

"We need to properly teach you Outer Scouts as well. you have other attacks other than the ones you are used to using." Luna said.

"Tell us what they are and lets beat a hasty retreat." Amara said, "We shouldn't have stayed over on a school night."

Serena said goodbye to everyone at the door and got a quick kiss from Amara. She was glad her mother wasn't up yet but that didn't last long.

* * *

"Now, Serena, we gave you that cell phone so use it responsibly." Kenji said as he dropped his daughter off at school.

"I will, daddy." Serena swore she got out of the car and slowly walked into the gates of the school. She quickly went inside and got her assignments for the morning classes then sat in her seat in class and ate her lunch. She pulled out her cell phone and figured out how to send a text.

_At school eating lunch in classroom. The Doctor was worried about something but wanted to check the blood work._

she sent the message and ate her lunch slowly. A few minutes later an out of breath Mina, Lita and Ami appeared in the classroom.

"Do you just not know how to text?" Mina wondered with a sigh and showed Serena her folly. "You sent this to the whole team. See? You should have just selected Tenou-san who I'm sure is who you meant that for. It's okay we were wondering anyway."

Serena doubted that they were up to something. She could feel it.

**Sense-2 **

She had a feeling that they were only trying to get in her good graces so that they could have their powers back.

* * *

After school let out Serena refused to leave the gate with anyone for half an hour. Finally, Michelle pulled up in a car and got out.

"Sorry, Tenou-chan is getting ready for the race. Come on I'm to take you there."

"Okay, thank you." Serena said getting in the car.

In the car she had violin music playing this put Serena in a relaxed state right away.

"There are a change of clothes in the back." Michelle said, with devious smile. "Can't have you running around the track in that uniform."

Serena almost wished she'd left her uniform on. She was in a pale pink spaghetti strap shirt that was a nice fit and a daisy duke jean shorts. The guys on the track were actually staring at her as she walked past with Michelle. They were down in the pit areas. A bike sped past the driver looked back then spun out crashing. Serena knew who it was of course.

"Ten-Kun!"

She ran with others to the driver. She got the helmet off and laid Amara's head in her lap.

"Michelle, I'm going to kill you." Amara moaned. She smiled up at Serena. "Don't worry, I'm fine. I double pad the helmet."

Michelle had a smug grin on her face. Serena gave her wary eyes and helped Amara sit up. Amara glared at her but smiled at Serena.

"You look amazing."

Serena blushed.

The doctor on site looked exasperated when two guys supported Amara into the station. Serena sweat dropped there four guys already in here.

"Another crash?" the doctor cried.

"This one wasn't Tenou-kun's fault." one of guys said, helping Amara into the bed. "Tenou-kun's ex-girl brought his new girl to the track dressed like that."

Serena was nervous as eyes turned to her she bowed.

"Thank you for looking after Ten-kun." she said, instantly.

Amara felt herself blush a bit.


	4. Chapter 4

Serena was nervous as eyes turned to her she bowed.

"Thank you for looking after Ten-kun." she said, instantly.

Amara felt herself blush a bit.

* * *

Serena didn't know what was happening. The racers kept treating her like a princess and Amara's racing rival even helped her with her math homework.

**Calculation-1 **

Amara's rival slid his arm around Serena's shoulders. He was sure he could take this precious candy away from Tenou and make her lose the race.

Serena screamed punched the guy, kneed him in the stomach, kicked him where it counted and kicked him hard across the face as everyone came running. The rival lay on the floor in a heap.

"A-Chan!" Serena bawled throwing herself in the older girl's arms. Amara smiled. "I was so scared!"

"What did he do?!" Amara demanded.

"He put his arm around me and rubbed my arm." Serena bawled.

The racers and crews backed away but Amara just took a few calm breaths.

"This is Michelle's fault for bringing you here." She said, with clenched teeth. "I mean bringing you here dressed like that."

Serena looked up at Amara. It hadn't occurred to her until now but hadn't Amara and Michelle been dating? Had she broken up their relationship? Was that why Michelle had done this.

* * *

Serena decided to ask once they reached the Crown.

"Tenou-Sama!" Sammy cheered running up to them. "I just got ..."

They were at the counter.

Andrew, Darien, the Outer and Inner Senshi all sweat dropped as Serena's fist slammed into Sammy's head.

"Lita!" Serena ordered.

Lita obeyed mostly out of habit and removed Sammy back to his friends.

"Thank you, Lita."

"Michelle, I'm so going to kill you!" Amara growled. "Five Chocolate Milkshakes." she said absently to Andrew. "Because you brought Serena to the track the track dressed like that Genta tried to feel her up."

Michelle looked horrified and grabbed Serena in her arms.

"I am so sorry." She cooed. "So sorry, I swear that wasn't my intention at all. I can't believe that beast dared to touch you. Please forgive me."

Serena was shocked and easily did without a problem.

Amara grinned.

"you should have seen how Serena handled it." Amara beamed, "I was still getting checked out by the doc since you made me crash." She glared at Michelle who just smiled. "So Serena decided to teach him a lesson herself."

Amara told the story Serena blushed in Michelle's arms apparently she wasn't being released anytime soon. The whole team, Darien and Andrew were soon laughing.

"Best part yet." Amara said, taking his order and passing them out to Hotaru, Trista, Michelle, Serena and himself. "A reporter got a picture of it. " Serena chocked and looked at her.

"But doesn't that mean that reporter heard all those people saying I was your new girlfriend?" she asked.

"I'll handle that." Amara said, waving her hand. "That reporter is an old friend of mine from grade school. We've been tight ever since. He wont print without checking with me."

The team adjourned to the biggest booth in the place. The Outer's were getting the same vibe Serena was they were kissing up.

* * *

"So ...uhm..." Lita spoke first. "Artemis and Luna told us our attacks and said there is a secret way for us to train."

"There is?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes." Luna climbed out of Rei's backpack and Artemis Mina's. "But we need a spot no one goes to."

Serena began thinking as she absently leaned against Amara and sipped her shake.

"I gotta place." Amara replied. Her eyes met Michelle's and Michelle nodded. "My dad owns a lot of property I can get in contact with him and see if we can use it."

"We can tell him we want it for a hang out." Michelle said, "He'll decorate it for us and everything." She laughed into her hand. "If he'll take your call."

"Naw, he wont." Amara sighed. "I'll have to go to the main office."

"You're not close with your dad?" Serena wondered.

Amara was quiet for awhile.

"Well, he didn't take it real well that one I'm a girl." Amara finally answered, "and two I love girls. I've always been a bit of a wild child so one night when I was just 13 I got drunk. When I get drunk I get handsy. " Serena blushed and swore to herself that she'd never be alone with Amara when the older girl was drunk. "Anyway, dad and mom, aunt and uncle walked in on me in the act with a girl. Dad and I had a big fight after that and I said some stuff. We haven't really talked since but I know he's supported my choices in life since then because I keep in contact with my mom. It wont be too much to go down there."

"Are you sure?" Serena asked, "Don't swallow your pride for us."

"I'm not swallowing anything." Amara laughed. "Don't worry...well, look at that." Two big men in suits had just entered the Arcade. "I speak of my dad and his goons appear. " After making sure Sammy and his friends weren't watching and Darien was Amara pecked Serena's lips and got up. "Be right back."

"Let me out." Michelle ordered, "Now." Serena, Hotaru and Trista let her out. "I"m going to back her up."

They nodded.

"Hey, Serena, where did you buy those clothes?" Mina asked, "I really like them."

"Michelle made me go shopping for hours last night." Hotaru explained, "This is just one of many outfits she chose for Serena. She swore she'd make it so Amara could see all of Serena's natural beauty because Amara has fallen harder than she's ever fallen before."

"Don't say that with Serena standing right there." Trista sighed in defeat.

Serena was as red as could be. So Michelle thought that Amara was in love with her? Oh, wait, that was right her question.

"Uhm...before...Amara and Michelle were dating right?" Serena wondered. "They were...together...did I break them up? Does Michelle hate me?"

"No." Trista said, quickly. "They love each other, yes, but they agreed to break up a while ago. They haven't been together for a little over a month. If you read the right magazines you would know this. " Serena was nodding but had tears in her eyes. "Michelle doesn't hate you for taking Amara away on the contrary she's glad you are willing to try and be with Amara because she knows that Amara has loved you since she first set eyes on you."

"Now whose saying to much?" Hotaru teased.

Trista and Hotaru both glared at each other.

The Inner Scouts were exchanging looks and Darien was at the counter fuming. They had made is little bunny cry again. What were they saying that had tears in her eyes? Who were those to big guys Amara and Michelle were talking to and why had no Scout meeting been called to throw Serena out of the Scouts as the plan had been. What was going on? His mind wandered back to the other day when he'd seen the Tsukino family out at a restaurant. He frowned thinking back Amara had been with them. His eyes slid to Sammy and he walked over to the boy.

"Hey, Sammy, right?" Darien asked. "May I ask you a question?" Sammy glared at him. "Is Serena dating Amara Tenou?"

"Tenou-Sama?" Sammy wondered, and Darien nodded. "You're joking right? Serena and Tenou-sama..." his eyes shot between the two. "but didn't Tenou-sama tell me ..." he frowned in thought. Then glared at Darien. Then said loudly to his friends. "This was the guy I was telling you about. The one who was going out with Serena and dating and having sex with other girls behind her back. "

The entire arcade heard and Darien backed away from the table seeing his mistake at once. Sammy was apparently an overprotective little brother.

"Is that true, Darien?" Andrew wondered frowning. "Are you cheating on Serena?"

"What?" Darien chuckled, trying to hide his nervousness. "Of course not. Why would I do that?"

"The real question is..." Sammy said, loudly sitting back and relaxing while sipping his milkshake. "Is why a seventeen year old boy is going out with a fourteen year old girl in the first place."

People started talking nodding their heads.

Amara and Michelle were watching the scene in amusement.

"I knew I liked this kid." Amara whispered.

Michelle just nodded.

"He's obviously a pervert." Sammy continued.

"No, really I'm not." Darien said, waving his hands in front of himself.

But it was spreading around the arcade fast.

Serena was hiding behind Trista but peeking out from behind the woman's arm to watch the show.

"Really, you've got this all wrong." Darien laughed nervously. "Most of you have known me for years are you just going to take the word of ten year old."

"and you are what you are, Darien Shields. My sister has been acting weird lately did you touch her? Did you force her is that why she's been having nightmares and not sleeping? Is that why she's so depressed?"

"What? No, I swear I've never touched Serena like that." Darien protested. "You've got this all wrong. I don't know why Serena's acting like this..."

"Oh, really?" Sammy continued to question. His legs were on the table his ankles crossed now. "So you deny telling her she was ugly? That she was lucky to be your girlfriend because no other guy would ever want to go out with her?"

"I never said that." Darien protested. Though he was mentally trying to figure out where the hell Sammy would have heard that. He knew Serena would never tell he'd made sure of that. She loved him too much. "Serena is..."

Sammy kept leveling accusations against Darien one right after another and all of them were true.

Serena stared at her brother in shock how had Sammy found all this out? She was shaking now. Tears pouring down her cheeks in waves. She was still mostly hidden behind Trista. She could tell the nineteen year old was ready to unleash her Deadly Scream on Darien. While Hotaru looked ready to loose a Death Reborn Revolution on him Serena could see her fingering her pen.

As apparently could the others as Lita grabbed her hand to stop her from raising it. They were all on their feet now.

Amara was shaking in rage. Storms filling her eyes. Michelle had her arm holding her back as she didn't currently have her violin the one and only thing taht could calm Amara down when she went into a murderous rage.

"Sammy, stop." Serena mumbled, knowing he wouldn't be able to hear him.

The Inner Scouts were feeling terrible for Serena but knew that they hadn't done anything wrong. They glanced at the girl who was supposed to be their leader.

"You deny hitting my sister?!" Sammy was standing on the table now.

He blinked when suddenly Darien wasn't in front of him anymore. He watched as a shock of blue shot past him and looked to see the one named Michelle pulling Tenou-sama off of Darien.

"A little help!" Michelle yelled.

Lita went sprinting over with the two "Goons" and they got Amara to stop trying to kill Darien who looked almost unconscious.

Andrew had called the police and was now trying to get them to understand that it was Darien who needed to be taken away not the still raging Amara.

"Ah, Michelle-Sama, I have found your back up violin!" one of the goons came running over to where Lita was still restraining Amara.

"Oh, thank you, Kuma." Michelle quickly took it and began playing.

They all watched as slowly Amara's rage faded and she began to calm. Serena it seemed was calming as well. Sammy was at her side staring in awe at Michelle. Finally, Amara and Serena were calm.

"See, Tenou-san is perfectly fine. Not harmless but she wont do any harm." Andrew told the police. Then grabbed Sammy. "Tell the nice police what you told the Arcade, Sammy-san."

"Can we go over there?" Sammy pointed, "My sister's friend just got her calmed down."

The Police nodded and Sammy spilled everything.

"Sammy, how did you come by this information?" Ami demanded to know.

"Buko-kun's older brother and father are Detectives and his other older brother who is in middle school like you guys fancies himself a detective and takes small jobs like this just for practice." Sammy shrugged. "He did this one for free when he found out it was for Serena."

"I'll kill him." Amara muttered. "I'll them all anyone who dares come near her."

The Scouts sweatdropped but Serena was clinging to Amara's arm and gave her a watery smile.


	5. Chapter 5

"Buko-kun's older brother and father are Detectives and his other older brother who is in middle school like you guys fancies himself a detective and takes small jobs like this just for practice." Sammy shrugged. "He did this one for free when he found out it was for Serena."

"I'll kill him." Amara muttered. "I'll them all anyone who dares come near her."

The Scouts sweatdropped but Serena was clinging to Amara's arm and gave her a watery smile.

* * *

That weekend the team had another meeting this time at an abandoned shopping mall. Right in the middle of the main floor was a nicely decorated sitting area. Amara and Serena were the last to arrive. Serena looked exhausted and clung to Amara's arm even when they sat down.

"So our training place is a mega mall?" Mina asked, looking around.

"It closed down about ten years ago." Serena yawned, everyone looked at her. "I came here with my mother right after she got out of the hospital after having Sammy. There was this big closing sale. I didn't understand what that meant back then but I remember falling in love with the toy store at once. It had these tunnels that went all around the mall and had hidden secret rooms for the kids to play and there was some kind of PA system built into it at several points so the kids could be paged and go back to their parents. The shelves were packed with all the best toys too. I couldn't understand why we couldn't come back after that. I loved it so much."

"Serena, are you okay?" Mina wondered. "I mean, Sammy said you haven't been sleeping and were having nightmares and you look ready to fall over not train."

"I'll be fine." Serena yawned. "Should we get this going? What do we do, Luna?"

"It's quite easy." Luna said, "The training gadget is rather easy to carry. Serena open your Gadget Screen and take a look. Your need should bring it to you."

"Gadgets." Serena said, and the screen appeared. "Oh, hey." She pulled out a necklace with a pink gem on it. Amara put it on her. "There are one for each of us." She passed them to the Outer Scouts. Then looked at the Inners. "Have you learned your lesson?"

They watched Mina fidget.

"Not yet." Mina replied shocking Rei, Ami and Lita. "But I'm thinking hard about it...I don't know what happened to me, Serena...something just seems wrong...thinking back you were my best friend we were like sisters but then ... I don't know what happened I started seeing everything bad about you. It's like the veil on my mind is lifting somehow. Slowly, very slowly but I'm trying...trying to understand..."

"That's progress I guess." Serena sighed. "Here's your necklace, Mina. Don't make me regret it."

Mina took it and put on offering a sad smile.

"I noticed something like that too." Lita said, after a few minutes. "I used to like hanging out with Serena. Her goofiness. Her happy nature. She was willing to see past the monster everyone thought I was and accept me. But it seemed that everything went wrong after we took down the Queen of the Negaverse. " she suddenly had tears in her eyes. "Serena, please! Let me make you some sweets! I'll make you extra big lunches too! Just like I used to."

"Stop bribing her." Hotaru snapped. "We can cook..." she seemed to think. "They can cook too!"

Hotaru had just remembered that she wasn't allowed in the kitchen after forgetting about the pizza in the oven and almost starting a fire by leaving a dishtowel on a lit stove.

"It's not a bribe I miss doing that." Lita sighed. "Cooking for Serena. She enjoyed my cooking more than anyone else. She encouraged me and told me that I could open a sweet shop or cafe when I got older. She made me believe in my dreams...I really don't know what's wrong with me..." Lita seemed about to cry. "This fog in my mind it wont go away...it was like before I got my memories of Silver Millennium back. I know something is missing in my life that I'm forgetting something but I just can't remember no matter how hard I try...Can't anyone do something about this?"

Silence met her words.

"What is wrong with you two?!" Rei bellowed standing up. "We're not in the wrong here! She is! We're the perfect scouts and she's always getting us killed. Do you know how many times we've died because her?! I can't believe you're crawling back to her that easily. Suck it up! We're not wrong!"

With that Rei went to leave.

"I agree with Rei." Ami replied, standing.

Serena sighed.

"I can't...not right now. I'm sorry." Lita took off after them.

Mina stayed seated but was shaking. Something wasn't right she knew it. Someone was messing with her. That had to be it. When had she started seeing Serena as a bother more than a sister. Had she ever seen Serena as a sister? What was going on? She couldn't think. She couldn't clear her head.

"If there are reserves you can activate and deactivate them at any time right?" Mina asked, worriedly.

"That is true but it will be hard." Luna said, "They need to be awakened and even then it may be impossible to give them access to the full power...why, Mina? Are you thinking of quitting?"

"No." Mina said, "I feel like we're not all of us."

Rei, Ami, and Lita looked over from where they were standing.

"Were their more Scouts at one point?" Ami wondered, curious. "I have the same feeling."

"No you were the only scouts in our Solar System." Artemis replied. "No other Scouts."

In the end Mina chose the other girls and left but she seemed reluctant to go and looked confused and sad. Artemis stayed.

The remaining girls transformed in a large empty place and touched their necklaces. Morga appeared for each of them. They each had to fight their own until they maxed out how to fight the monster then could move on to the random monsters that had been popping up all over the city.

Sailor Moon won five times in a row with little injury before passing out do to exhaustion.

When she woke up she had no idea where she was but Amara was beside her so she was okay. She laid across Amara's chest and listened to the older girls heartbeat. This was comforting. She had to reassure herself yet again that Amara would never treat her like Darien did. Amara would never hit her. Amara would never...

"You okay?" Amara's voice reached her ears and she sat up blinking at her. Amara smiled and ran her knuckles down Serena's cheek. "I've that big race today. You're coming right?"

"Of course." Serena nodded. "Where are we?"

"Those tunnels you told us about." Amara explained. "We're going to use this as our base so we checked out the tunnels. Most of the hidden spaces are big enough for rooms like this one."

"So this is our room?" Serena asked looking around. She missed Amara smirk. "Amara, if I still had my moon rod maybe I could heal the Scouts and they would like me again."

"Rei never liked you from what we saw." Amara said, "and I think it's you who needs healed, Serena if you ever thought that they liked you." Amara sat up and caressed her cheek. "It's true I don't know about the early days but from what we've gathered the girls were always like this. Mina and Lita were saying what you wanted to hear. They want there powers back. They want you fooled and tricked."

Serena's eyes shook that didn't match her memories but then maybe she'd confused her memories and altered them. She'd done it before to make them forget they were Scouts.

"I have a sudden idea." Serena gasped, she threw herself on Amara hugging her. "Oh, thank you, A-chan you helped me so much."

With that they were kissing. It turned into a make out session.

Amara couldn't help herself couldn't stop herself. Her hands slid under Serena's shirt as they kissed. She wanted to touch Serena so bad. She ghosted her fingers over Serena's breasts.

* * *

Serena stood in blue jeans and a green tank top that clung to her body. Michelle had once again dressed her. Apparently, none of Serena's clothes were 'grown up' enough so she had to wear the clothes Michelle bought her. She was with Trista, Michelle and Hotaru at the race track watching Amara. At Serena's side was Sammy of course. She couldn't have just left him behind. He was Amara's biggest fan after all.

Amara and Genta were out in front on the track battling it out. At her side Sammy was cheering loudly. They weren't in the stands they were in the pit area. Amara had insisted saying that they were family. Hotaru was cheering too but Serena got the feeling that it was only because Sammy was there. After all Hotaru was normally a quiet girl. Trista and Michelle were silent but watching with smiles as was Serena.

Amara ended up winning after her and Genta took a turn. Both had skidded out but Amara had managed to get control whereas Genta hadn't and so Amara won. Only two racers hadn't crashed. Amara and one Serena didn't know.

"This is considered one of the toughest tracks in Japan." Sammy was saying as they left the track later. "That's why only two racers were able to not crash. Tenou-Sama is way cooler than I thought."

Amara laughed and decided to take a group picture for Sammy. She told him she would sign it as well when he got it printed out. Sammy was on cloud nine.

"Amara?" A male voice said as they reached where the car was.

Amara and Michelle were both suddenly on alert.

"Father." Amara said, respectfully.

Serena doubted it this guy had grey hair and while she couldn't see any wrinkles he was clearly too old to be Amara's father wasn't he? Grandfather more like but Amara had said father.

"Uncle." Michelle said, and Serena's eyes almost popped out of her head at that realization. Still it didn't much bug her and she couldn't figure out why. "To what do we owe this visit?"

"I do own the team that Amara drives for." The old man said. "I wanted to see my daughter race."

"I hope I didn't disappoint you, father." Amara replied.

"No, of course not. You did amazing today." The man replied, "Please allow me to take you and your friends out to celebrate, Amara. We can pick up the others if they aren't here. It is my understanding you hang out with four other girls as well."

"We're not currently talking to those girls." Michelle said, quickly. "We've had a little..." she absently rubbed her hand into Serena's head. "Falling out. You might say."

"i should really get Sammy home." Serena said, suddenly trying to ease the tension building up.

All eyes went to Sammy who was too busy hugging his digital camera and rubbing it against his cheek with hearts popping out of his head to even notice what was going on.

"I do insist." Amara's father said, smiling gently.

Somehow they ended up in a limo while one of the Kuma brothers drove Amara's car.

"These are my friends." Amara finally said, "Tsukino Serena."

"Nice to meet you." Serena said.

"Her brother Tsukino Sammy."

"Nice meeting you." Sammy said, politely.

"Tomoe, Hotaru."

"Nice Meeting you." Hotaru said.

"and Meiou Trista."

"Nice to meet you." Trista said.

"Everyone this is my father, Tenou Takeru." Amara sighed, her arm was absently behind Serena resting on the back of the seat.

"A pleasure to meet all of you." Takeru Tenou said, happily.

"Aren't you a little old to have Tenou-sama as a daughter?" Sammy asked.

Serena's fist smashed into his head a second later.

"Please forgive my brother he's only a child and doesn't understand what it means to be polite and respect his elders." Serena said, bowing her head.

Takeru Tenou laughed.

"It is quite alright. " he assured her. "Yes, I am rather old but I assure you Amara is my biological daughter and was concieved in the normal way."

"I don't want to talk about this." Amara sighed. "We're dropping the brat off, Driver."

Sammy was soon waving goodbye from the front gate of the house. Rivers of tears falling from his eyes as he did so. A big knot forming on his head.


	6. Chapter 6

Sammy was soon waving goodbye from the front gate of the house. Rivers of tears falling from his eyes as he did so. A big knot forming on his head.

* * *

"We're not really dressed for anywhere fancy, father." Amara reminded the man. "Would it be possible to keep this ..."

"Yes, yes." Takeru replied. "low key. Don't worry. Are you girls enjoying your new hang out."

"Oh, yes, very much thank you." Serena said, happily though she was faking. She hoped that they couldn't tell.

"I'm glad to hear that." Takeru nodded.

They chatted back and forth until they arrived at a traditional japanese restaurant where Takeru had already called ahead and rented out the back room.

"Uhm aren't we supposed to wear kimono's when coming to a place like this?" Serena whispered to Amara.

"It should be fine." Amara replied, "My father is a regular customer and often holds big meetings here."

"I don't know what to order in a place like this." Trista whispered. "and i'm sure that Serena doesn't either."

"Just leave everything to us." Michelle said, leading Hotaru by the hand.

They were soon sitting on cushions at a table. Amara and Michelle ordered for the five of them. Serena fidgetted and stared into her lap.

"Tsukino-san, pardon me for saying this but you look ready to collapse at any moment." Takeru said as drinks arrived.

"Oh, uh...I..."

"Serena just got out of a very bad very abusive relationship." Amara informed noting that Kuza and Kuza were standing at the entrance to the room. "She's still recovering."

"Ah, the one Kuza and Kuza told me about." Takeru said, "I was under the impression you put him in the hospital."

"I was stopped by well meaning friends and Kuza brothers before I could. " Amara said, and there was regret in her voice. "They didn't want me to go to jail for killing him so they restrained me and got Michelle to calm me down."

"Who is strong enough to restrain you, my daughter?" Takeru laughed.

"Kino Lita." Michelle replied. "and myself plus the Kuza brothers. I do believe Hino Rei jumped into help as well. The others just stayed back to guard Serena."

"I couldn't really move." Trista replied. "As Serena was in hysterics and wouldn't let go. I didn't mind so don't apologize."

Serena gave her a weak smile.

"Where is that boy now? The one you hurt?"

"I think the police took him." Hotaru finally spoke. "Tsukino-kun was telling them about his friends detective brother and all he found out so I think he maybe in jail where he belongs."

The conversation built from there. Though Serena got nervous when she had to admit she went to a normal public middle school and wasn't good at much other than running. She let the others do most of the talking. The food was delicious but she didn't eat as much as she normally would. She hadn't been eating like the old Serena lately. She'd been losing her appetite a lot and sometimes she didn't even eat at all.

Upon leaving they found that Trista's car and Amara's bike were parked out front. They said goodbye to Takeru Tenou.

"Okay, I've got to get Serena home." Amara said, checking her watch. "I'm surprised her folks aren't calling."

Serena rode behind Amara on the motorcycle to her house upon arriving she took off the helmet letting her hair fall and said goodbye to Amara. They didn't kiss.

Serena went inside. The house was empty. She searched it and found no note. She let Luna sniff around but she couldn't pick anything up either. She called Sammy's phone nothing she called her parents phones nothing. She ended up sitting on the couch repeating the calls until midnight it said the numbers didn't exist.

"What's going on, Luna, this didn't happen before." Serena cried.

"We're on a different path now remember?" Luna told her. "Call the Scouts."

Serena did and it wasn't long before all of them responded. Amy was the first to arrive, followed by Lita, then Mina, and Rei, Amara, Trista, Michelle, and Hotaru arrived last and together.

"No signs of a struggle or anything." Rei frowned. "You don't have a fireplace or I could try to divine. That part of my power is still working at least." She didn't say it bitterly. She sounded as tired as Serena felt. "Amy, use ..."

Amy looked at her. Everyone was silent.

"Er..." Rei rubbed the back of her head. "Michelle, you still have your powers can't you look in the mirror for a clue?"

"Well, lets give a shot." Michelle said, and pulled her Deep Aqua Mirror. She called up her power but the mirror stayed blank. "I'm not getting anything. This is so weird what is going on?"

In the end it was decided that Serena would pack her things and go with Amara to base where she would stay. Amara, Michelle, Trista and Hotaru were actually living at base in rooms in the tunnels these days so Serena wouldn't be alone. Serena was upset and worried.

"I shouldn't have left Sammy." She sobbed into Amara's shoulder. "We dropped him off! I shouldn't have left him I should have let him come with us!"

Amara held her while she cried she had no idea what to say to comfort Serena through this and wished that she did. She swore she would find out what had happened to Serena's family so that she wouldn't have to see Serena cry. It broke her heart everytime Serena cried.

Serena eventually cried herself to sleep in Amara's arms that night.

Amara was furious how had this happened? They should have kept the brat with them. It had been her that had said that they should drop him off.

"HELLO!"

Amara sat up laying Serena down. Luna had sat up as well. A voice was coming through the surveillance com. She pressed it.

"Tsukino-kun?" She asked softly.

"Er...yeah..." The voice said.

"I'll be down in a moment." Amara said.

Amara quickly rushed down to the front door of the mall and let Sammy in. Sammy hugged her almost in tears.

"I can't find Serena and I heard she hangs out here." Sammy bawled.

"She's here and asleep." Amara said, rubbing the boy's back. "Where have you been? She's been worried sick. We can't find your parents."

"Neither can I." Sammy sniffled as he was lead to the couch. "I have no idea what is going on. I was at a friends house and I was supposed to stay the night but I got a bad feeling and came home. No one was there and I suddenly can't find my cell phone I know I had it but it's gone now."

Amara was a little annoyed that she had to sit with Sammy as he cried himself to sleep as well. She then carried the boy up to her and Serena's room and tucked him with his sister. She hadn't wanted to give Serena the wrong idea so she went and slept with Hotaru instead of going to Michelle's.


End file.
